perjodohan
by Kim Min Jong
Summary: Sumarry:sial kenapa aku harus dijodohkan denganmu/pria kotak seperti mu tidak ada sorang pun yang mau itulah alasan orang tuamu menjodohkan aku dengan mu/KIM MIN SEOK!/Mianhae jongdae
1. Chapter 1

Perjodohan

Main Cast:-Kim JongDae  
-Kim Min Seok  
-Others(?)

Rated:T

Genre:YAOI,Romance,Drama,Little Bit Humor(?),Mpreg?Soon

Warning:  
Banyak Typo,Cerita Gabagus bagus amat,YAOI! Yehh lu yang gasuka homo,homophobic jauh sono hush hush /usir manjyah/,Rated Aman Kok Kalau Gw Mood Gw Naikin Rated nya Muahaha :v,bahasa ada baku gabaku :''v,Galanjut Be Mine Karena Otak Lagi Kosong :')

Sumarry:sial kenapa aku harus dijodohkan denganmu/pria kotak seperti mu tidak ada sorang pun yang mau itulah alasan orang tuamu menjodohkan aku dengan mu/KIM MIN SEOK!/Mianhae jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok sayang bangun apakah kau tidak Ingin kuliah hm?"Ucap Leeteuk Ibu Minseok

"5 menit eomma lagipula kuliah dimulai nanti jam 8"ucap minseok yang masih bergelung didalam selimut

"sayang ini sudah jam 7 kau mau berangkat jam berapa eoh?"Bentak Leeteuk

"MWO?JAM 7 KENAPA EOMMA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU MANA MAID YANG SERING MEMBANGUNKAN KU?"Teriak Minseok

"YAK!MAID MAID DARITADI SUDAH MENCOBA MEMBANGUNIMU SEOKKIE!SAMPAI MEREKA MEMINTA BANTUAN EOMMA"Ucap Leeteuk tak kalah kencang

"Aissh nde nde ini salahku dan sekarang aku akan mandi"ucap minseok yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh aigoo suho hyung lihatlah siapa yang baru datang"Goda jongin pada kakaknya itu

"Astaga minseok kau baru bersiap siap?ini sudah jam 07.30 dan kau baru siap siap?"tambah suho

"Argh!Kalian Berdua Banyak Bicara! Kau Hyung Kenapa kau tidak ke kantormu?kau jongin kenapa kau tidak sekolah bocah gelap!?"bentak minseok

"huh yasudah aku berangkat appa eomma aku berangkat kerja nde,anyeong"ucap suho yang langsung mengecup pipi kedua orang tua nya dan pergi

"suho-ya hati hati sayang"seru leeteuk

"aku libur jadi aku tidak sekolah"ucap jongin santai

"kalau begitu kau antarkan aku ke kampus"seru minseok pada adiknya

"Shireo!membuang waktu,aku ingin keluar dengan kyungsoo,lagipula apa guna supir hah?aku bukan supirmu bapao"jawab jongin

"YAK!bocah gelap appa eommaa lihat jongin tidak mau mengantarku"rengek minseok dengan aegyo nya

"minseok kau diantar kang ajhussi saja nde"ucap leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala anaknya

"jongin benar sayang apa guna supir jika tidak mengantarmu?"ucap kangin

"aish ndee aku pergi dulu nde appa eomma jongin aku pergii anyeong"dan minseok pun berjalan keluar rumah dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan Minseok duduk dengan tenang dan kadang ia bernyanyi di dalam tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara

DUAR! /apaan/

"Astaga?Suara apa itu ajhussi?"Tanya minseok

"maaf nona muda ban nya bocor"ucap kang ajhussi

"nona?siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggil aku nona aku ini namja!"bentak minseok tidak terima

"tuan kangin dan nona leeteuk yang menyuruhnya nona muda"jawab kang ajhussi

"aish yasudahalah apakah lama?ban nya?"Tanya minseok

"saya tidak tau nona mungkin 30 menit" ujar kang ajhussi

"Astaga yasudah aku naik taksi atau bus saja jaga dirimu kang ajhussi"ucap minseok

.

.

.

.

Tin Tin,suara mobil mengalihkan pandangan minseok ada seorang di mobil itu namun lama lama sang pemilik mobil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobilnya

"Oy bapao berjalan kau ingin kekampus?sini dengan ku saja jam segini bus dan taksi sedang sibuk kau ingin berjalan dan telat eoh"ucap seseorang

Suara itu!minseok mengenalnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara

"Yak Tuan Kotak Kau Mengagetkanku bodoh,tidak terima kasih aku tidak mau bersamamu!"ucap minseok ketus

"yasudah jika kau ingin telat terserah yang jelas aku hanya memberi tahu jika jam segini taksi dan bus sudah sibuk jika kau menemukan nya pasti sudah penuh"ucap jongdae yang akan menjalan kan mobilnya

"heeh yasudah aku ikut"ucap minseok yang langsung masuk ke mobil jongdae

"pada akhirnya kau akan mengikutiku bapao"ucap chen sambil menyetir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sampai kampus nya yang untungnya masih belum masuk minseok langsung keluar tanpa mengucap terima kasih jongdae yang meliat hal itu tak terima,hey dia anak pemilik kampus dan sekolah dari taman kanak kanak sampai kampus yang terkenal dia korea,itu semua adalah milik ayah jongdae

"Hey bapao hidup mana terimaksihmu?untung saja aku baik kalau tidak kau akan terlambat"ucap jongdae yang langsung mengejar minseok

"Nde gomawo kim jongdae"ucap minseo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"cih berterimaksih tidak cukup aku ingin lain"ucap jongdae

"Apa yang kau mau?"Tanya minseok

Grep~

Jongdae mengegam tangan minseok dan langsung berjalan tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan nya

Hal itu sontak membuat fans jongdae patah hati sakit hati bahakan ada yang ingin membully minseok nanti

"Jjjongdaee…apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya minseok

"Kau turuti saja dan temui aku di ruangku saat istirahat"jawab jongdae yang mengatakan nya tepat di telinga minseok

"unggh ndeeh"turut minseok

"sekarang aku antar ke kelasmu nde"ujar jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok memasuki kelasnya seketika minseok dibuat kaget oleh sahabatnya tssk—" maksudnya calon kaka ipar nya

"Wah minseok tumben kau bersama jongdae apakah kalian baru saja jadi kekasih?"Tanya yixing

"Heeh!Anio tadi ban mobil ku bocor saat aku ingi naik taksi atau bus jongdae menghampiriku dan menawarkan nya yasudah daripada aku telat aku juga tidak akan mencintainya!"jawab minseok

"hati hati ucapanmu nona muda kim jika kau mencintainya aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menertawakanmu"ucap yixing

"Yaak!nona kim!aku namja aku tampan aku janji aku tidak akan prnah mencintai jongdae!"bentak minseok

"Yaak!Margaku masih zhang dan lihat saja nanti kau pasti akan mencintai jongdae!"ucap yixing tak mau kalah

"Yaak!kalian berisik sampai tidak mendengar bel sudah masuk kembali ke tempat atau aku adukan!"ucap Irene

Lalu minseok yixing hanya bisa menurut perkataan sang ketua kelas dan kembali duduk di tempat masing masing

.

.

.

.

.

'aduuh kenapa kwon saem belum selesai juga bicaranya aku lapar'gerutu minseok dalam hati

"Kim Min Seok!kerjakan soal didepan!"Ucap kwon saem

Minseok membulatkan matanya dan akhirnya ia pun mengerjakan soalnya sebenarnya ia bisa padahal setiap pelajaran ini ia selalu mengantuk,melamun

"bagus semua jawaban benar kau boleh kembali lai kali perhatikan pelajaran!"ucap kwon saem dan minseok punsegera kembali ke tempat duduknya

'Teng Teng Teng' Suara bel istirahat bagaikan surga bagi siswa siswi XOXO university mereka segera berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perutnya dan minseok ia ingin ke kantin tapi dia ingat jogdae menyuruhnya jadilah hanya ia membeli beberapa bapao dan langsung menuju ke ruangan jongdae ruangan khusus jongdae istirahat

Namun saat hendak keruangan jongdae ada 3 orang wanita yang mengahalangi nya siapa lagi jika bukan Sulli,Momo,Hyorin Mereka bertiga adalah geng yang cukup terkenal di kawasan xoxo university karena kenakalan mereka orang tua mereka adalah orang kaya di jepang,korea dan kanada

"wah sepertinya ada yang ingin keruangan nya jongdae oppa nih"ucap momo

"hey lihatlah namja ini ingin menggoda jongdae oppa jangan harap jongdae oppa mau denganmu kau itu namja tidak mungkin orang seperti jongdae oppa mau menyukaimu"ucap hyorin

"Yaak!kalian minggir kalian membuang waktu ku,aku ingin ke ruangan jongdae karena jongdae yang menyuruhya!tidak seperti kalian selalu mencari perhatian jongdae tapi tidak ada satu dari kalian yang mendapatkan hatinya lagipula akau tdak menggoda jongdae,cih wajah kotak seperti dia tidak ada yang mau dengan nya"Ujar minseok panjang lebar

"apa berani sekali kau meledek kami kau pikir kau itu siapa kim min seok!namja tidak normal sepertimu tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini kau hanya mengotori dunia karena sifatmu itu bodoh! Hyorin,momo pegang dia jangan biarkan lolos"bentak sulli

Jujur hati minseok sakit mendengarnya dia tau dia ditakdirkan dalam keluarga yang 'GAY' dan dia pasti akan menjadi gay namun perkataan 'tidak pantas hidup didunia ini' –lah yang membuatnya sakit hati ingin sekali minseok memberi tahu bahawa orang tua jongdae juga gay seperti dirinya namun tidak!dia harus menghargai privasi orang lain

Momo dan hyorin sudah memegangtangan minseok,minseok yang memberontak membuat momo dan hyori terpaksa mencubit lengan minseok keras

"arg—hiks appo"ucap minseok

Sulli dan teman temanya itu hanya tertawa melihat minseok kesakitan sulli pun ingin menampar minseok namun saat ingin menamparnya ada tangan yang menghentikan nya

Itu adalah tangan jongdae!yaa tangan jongdae momo dan hyorin pun langsung melepaskan tangan minseok

"ehee jongdae oppa sudah lama disini?oh apakah oppa lapar?oppa sudah makan?"Tanya sulli sambil tersenyum

"Kau!jangan pura pura baik depanku!aku tidak butuh perhatianmu!apa alasanmu membully minseok?aku yang menyuruhnya ke ruangan ku!jika kau tidak tau menahu sebaiknya kau cari tahu dulu jangan langsung membully minseok lihatlah,minseok menangis!bodoh"Kesal jongdae pada 3 orang itu,jongdae pun langsung merengkuh minseok kedalam pelukan nya masih terlihat minseok masih menangis dada jongdae basah yah…jongdae merasakan nya

"oppa bukan seperti itu bisa aku jelaskan kok oppa tenang saja dulu"ucap momo pada jongdae

"oppa kami sangat mencintai oppa jadi kami harus menanyakan hal,untuk apa ia ke ruangan oppa,kami takut oppa kenapa kenapa"tambah hyorin

Minseok masih menangis karna ucapan sulli tadi sangat merobek hatinya ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahya di dada jongdae

Jongdae yang melihatnya gemas lalu langsung menangkup pipi minseok dan menghapus air mata nya

"uljima nde?kau sudah besar masa masih menangis sst uljima nde"ucap jongdae

"Kalian pergilah!untuk apa kalian disini huh?oh iya satu hal jika kau masih membully minseok atau anak anak lain aku tak segang segan menyuruh appa unttuk mengeluarkan kalian!"ancam jongdae

Sulli,momo,hyorin takut ia minta maaf pada jongdae dan minseok agar tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini setelah meminta maaf 3 anak itu langsung pergi

"kajja keruanganku minseok"ajak jongdae minseok pun mengganguk

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jongdae Rooms_**

"nah bapao selamat datang ini ruanganku"ucap jongdae

"Yaak!kotak lepaskan dulu pelukan mu eoh astaga aku dipeluk oleh makhuk kotak seperti mu itu menjijikan bodoh!"ucap minseok yang langsung bergidik jijik

"hey harusnya kau terima kasih bapao karena aku kau tidak akan di hajar oleh sulli mana terimakasihmu!"bentak jongdae

"yasudah gomawo sudah menyelamatkan ku dan membuatku berhenti menangis kim jongdae"kata minseok

"cheon,ngomong ngomong apa aku boleh tau?apa yang di bicarakan sulli padamu hingga kau menangis eoh?"Tanya jongdae

"dia meledekiku namja tidak normal karena ingin keruanganmu dan mereka juga bilang aku tidak pantas ada di dunia ini"ucap minseok sedih

"asstaga!asal mereka tahu orangtua pemilik kampus ini adalah sepasang laki laki yang bernama kim hanggeng dan kim heechul!"ucap jongdae ikut kesal

"sudahlah jongdae jadi tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini untuk apa?"Tanya minseok

"temani aku membolos pelajaran choi saem"jawab jongdae dengan senyuman nya

"bodoh!andwae aku tidak mau jongdae!"tolak minseok

"oh ayolah ia membosankan lebih baik disini kau bisa menonton bermain game bahkan bernyanyi ruangan ini kedap suara min"rayu jongdae sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya

"Andwae!hentikan aegyo mu bodoh itu menjijikan"ucap minseok sambil memasang wajah jijik nya

"ayolah kau berjanji menuruti apa saja kan tadi"ujar jongdae

"tapi…bagaimana pelajaranku nanti jongdae"ucap minseok melembut

"memangnya pelajaran apa yang membuatmu tidak tega meninggalkan nya?"Tanya jongdae serius

"eum itu pelajaran guru muda yoongi umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan ku bahkan selisih 3 tahun saja ah dia sangat tampan jongdae"jawab minseok sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu

"Yeobseo?yoongi saem?minseok izin dia sakit,dia bersamaku aku ingin meminta izin kim min seok bolehkah?baiklah terimakasih yoongi saem"tak disangka ternyata jongdae menelpon guru muda itu,minseok membulatkan matanya! Hey apa apaan jongdae itu

"Yaakk Jongdaeee aaa waeeee aku ingin bertemu guru tampan ituu aa sialan kau kim jongdae!mati kau!ku bunuh kau!"teriak minseok tidak terima

"kalau aku mati nanti tidak aka nada orang yang kau sukai lagi minseokkie"goda jongdae pada minseok

Blush~

Minseok merasakan pipinya memanas karena ucapan jongdae astaga!tidak minseok itu tidak mencintai jongdae hentikan minseok hentikan!

"bodoh aku tidak menyukai dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintai mu"ucap minseok

"jinjja?woah sayangnya kau dan aku sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil jadi jika kau menyukai seseorang itu hanyalah rasa kagum mu saja minseokkie dan kau tak akan pernah jadi miliknya"goda jongdae (lagi)

"Yyyak!mereka menjodohkan ku denganmu bukan karena aku mencintaimu pria kotak seperti mu tidak ada sorang pun yang mau itulah alasan orang tuamu menjodohkan aku dengan mu"ucap minseok ganas yang langsung menendang pinggang jongdae

"augh appo yak! Kim min seok jangan bilang aku tidak laku nde!contoh tadi banyak yang cemburu karena aku berdekatan bersamamu minseok!seharusnya kau bersyukur kau jadi orang yang ku gandeng dank ku peluk bukan memaki ku!"bentak jongdae dan langsung mencubit pipi minseok

"cih itu bukan aku yang minta bodoh kau yang melakukan nya sejak kecil kau selalu seperti itu!bahkan kau merebut first kiss ku dulu!"bentak minseok yang langsung mencubit lengan jongdae

"eh?jadi yang waktu itu first kiss mu?woah aku beruntung menjadi first kiss nya seorang kim minseok"ucap jongdae senang

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Di satu tempat terlihat seorang anak kecil yag sedang dikepung oleh anak anak yang lebih besar dari nya alasan nya anak itu dikepung adalah…ia memakai barang mahal dan anak anak itu mengira bahwa ia(minseok)orang berada

"lihatlah sepatunya itu sepatu mahal yang kulihat di tivi seharga 200 ribu won bos pasti anak ini anak orang kaya kita minta saja uang nya jika ia tidak memberinya kita pukul saja bos"ucap bocah yang bernama seokmin itu

"iya bos lihatlah bajunya itu,ber merk pasti sangat mahal"ucap mingyu bocah samping seokmin

"yasudah kita hampiri saja dia"ujar seungcheol ketua geng itu

Saat mereka sudah menghampiri minseok mereka langsung mengepung minseok yang ingin pulang itu

"hei kau!anak pindahan,kaupasti orang kaya kan?lebih baik kau memberikan uang mu pada kami lalu habis itu kau bisa pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamarmu dan dibuatkan susu oleh maid maid mu itu"ucap seungcheol mengancam

"shireo!eommaku bilang tidak boleh memberikan barang kepada orang yang belum dikenal"bantah minseok

"astaga kenapa kau keras kepala sekali bocah kecil!kau itu orang kaya jika hanya memberikan seluruh uangmu itu tak membuatmu jatuh miskin!"kesal mingyu sambil mengepalkan tangan nya

"tidak mau!eomma ku bilang kalau tidak mau tidak boleh dipaksa!"tolak miinseok untuk kedua kali nya

"seokmin,mingyu pegang tangan nya aku akan mengambil uang nya nanti"perintah sungcheol pada dua teman nnya itu

Seokmin dan mingyu yang mendengarnya pun langsung memegang tangan kecil minseok

"yyak lepaskan!eommaaa hikss huaaaa eommaaa seokkie takut hikksss"minseok menangis karena sesekali mingyu dan seokmin mencubit keras lengan nya

"hey bocah kecil diam atau kau akan kami pukul"ucap seokmin

"huaaa eommaa seokkie mau dipukul eommaaa hikss huaaa"tangis minseok makin pecah

Seungcheol geram ia langsung menampar pipi kecil minseok hingga merah

"HEY SEKALI LAGI KAU MENANGIS BOS KU AKAN MENAMPAR ATAU BAHKAN MEMUKUL MU!"Ucapp mingyu membentak

"APPO EOMMAAA SEOKKIE DI TAMPAR ORANG JELEK SEPERTI DIA EOMMAA HUAAAA"Tangis Minseok Makin kencang saat sungcheol menamparnya

"KAU!BERISIK SEKALI MENGAMBIL UANGMU TIDAK MEMBUATMU MISKIN!"Bentak seokmin

"HENTIKAN!BERAPA UANG YANG KALIAN INGINKAN?SEBUT SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBERINYA!"ucap seseorang dari belakang

Minseok memutar kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang sukses membuat sungcheol dan teman temanya gagal untuk memukul nya

"jongdaee… hikss"ucap minseok yang masih menangis itu

"wah bos sepertinya anak ini juga orang kaya hey anak kecil kami minta 12 ribu won apakah kau punya bocah kecil?"Tanya sungcheol

"lepaskan teman ku dulu lalu kau kesini lah ambil uang ini"balas jongdae sambil mengulurkan tangan nya

Sungcheol,mingyu,dan seokmin melepaskan minseok dan langsung menghampiri jongdae

Saat mereka mendekat jongdae bukan nya memberikan uang nya tetapi malah menendang kejantanan sungcheol mingyu dan seokmin yang melihatnya langsung membantu sungcheol

Dan jongdae ia melarikan diri dan langsung menarik tangan minseok

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Minseok Bedroom_**

"minseok?kau tidak apa?apa yang mereka lakukan saat aku belum datang?"Tanya jongdae bertubi tubi

"mereka….mereka menyuruhku untung menyerahkan uangku semuanya tapi aku tidak mau karena eomma bilang harus hati hati dengan orang yang tidak dikenal,tapi dia malah menamparku,aku menangis dan mereka ingin memukulku untungnya jongdae datang jadi mereka tidak jadi memkul ku"jawab minseok panjang lebar

"lain kali pergilah dengan ku aku akan menjaga mu min"ucap jongdae yang langsung mengelus kepala minseok

"umm…jongdae gomawo sudah menyelamatkan seokkie"ucap minseok berterimakasih

"tidak apa apa,apakah masih sakit?"Tanya jongdae (nanya mulu anjir:''v)

"sudah tidak lagi kan jongdae sudah menyelamatkan seokkie umm"ucap minseok yang langsung mencium pipi kanan jongdae

Blush

Minseok malu dia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangan nya,jongdae terkekeh ia langsung menangkup wajah minseok dan

Chu~

Jongdae mencium bibir minseok,minseok binggung tapi akhirnya ia ikut menutup matanya

Cekrek

Suara kamera itu berasal dari luar jongdae segera melepaskan bibirnya dan melap sekitar bibirnya

"ASTAGAA ADIK KU SUDAH BERCIUMAN JONGINN APPAA EOMMAA KALIAN HARUS MELIHAT INI"seru junmyeon dan langsung menutup kamar minseok dan turun kebawah memberi tahu anggota keluarga yang lain

Dan Saat Itulah minseok Dijodohkan dengan jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey bapao kenapa kau melamun apakahkau tidak lapar eoh?"ucapan jongdae berhasil membuat minseok tersadar dari lamunan nya

"ah jongdae aku lapar"ucap minseok

"memikirkan apa eoh?serius sekali"ujar jongdae dan langsung memberikan beberapa makanan ke minseok

"kau tidak perlu tahu sudahlah"tolak minseok

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore artinya watu belajar berakhir dan akan mulai lagi jam 7 nanti minseok pun langsung keluar dari ruangan jongdae 4jam ia disana memang menyenangkan tapi kesempatan nya melihat guru tampan itu pupus

Minseok menggerutu kelas sudah sepi hanya ada tas nya disana ia pun mengambil handphone nya dan menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemputnya

"yeobseo?kang ajhussi—"belum sempat minseok menyelasikan omongan nya ternyata sudah ada yang merampas handphone nya

"yeobseo kang ajhussi ini aku jongdae tidak usah jemput minseok karena minseok akan pulang bersama ku"itu jongdae ia pun langsung mematikan sambungan nya dan memberikan handphone nya

"ASTAGA!JONGDAEE APA MAU MUU AKU INGIN CEPAT PULANG AKU INGIN MANDI BADAN KU LENGKET MENEMANIMU SEHARIAN!"Bentak minseok pada jongdae

"mandilah pakai ruangan ku!kajja di ruanganku ada pakaianmu disana!"perintah jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sudah selesai dengan acara memandi nya dan ia pun langsung menghampiri jongdae

"sudah ayo pulang aku ingin pulang ini sudah malam!aku belum izin ke eomma!"ucap minseok yang menggangu acara menonton jongdae

"tidak aku lapar dan chanyeol bilang ada film baru di bioskop aku ingin menontonya denganmu tentunya tenang saja aku sudah izin ke leeteuk ajhuma dia bilang tidak apa apa"ucap jongdae santai

"Astaga jongdae kenapa seharian ini kau me'monopoli ku sih ck-"ucap minseok

"haha sudah kajja kita ke mall"ajak jongdae yang membawanya keluar dari ruangan dan kampus itu lagi lagi mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena memang ini jam 7 yang dimana kegiatan mengajar masih ada dan saat itu kampus ramai

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Astatang ini ff apa yalord :') be mine belom selesai udah bikin baru ae :')  
dapet inspirasi pas lagi gabut di sekolah lagi ngelamun merhatiin guru mtk yang ga selesai selesai ceramah didepan :'v terus langsung dah kepikiran epep ini(?) jelek yeh?iye jen tau :'v karena jen nyadar :'v tapi keanya lebih bakal update ini terus bikos ini selalu muncul pas mtk anjir /flip/ /harhar/ **

**See You In Next Chap:* Muach ayafluu ripiunya juseyoo  
**

 **-Jen Kiyowo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disini lah minseok dan jongdae sekarang berada di tengah tengah keramaian mall mereka sedang berada di area game untuk bermain sebentar

"min sudah selesai belum?tidak lapar hm?"ucap jongdae

"yasudaahh kita makan habis itu pulang'jawab minseok yang langsung turun dari motor motoran di arena game nya itu

"heh!anio kita menonton baru pulang''tolak jongdae

"akuu lelaahh jongdae"-minseok

"tidak ada penolakan"-jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

"nah minseok kau ingin apa?nanti biar aku saja yang bayar"seru jongdae sambil melihat lihat menu makanan restoran itu

"samakan saja aku sedang tidak mood memilih makanan"jawab minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"aigo bapao ini masih marah ternyata,yasudah pelayan!"jongdae pun langsung memanggil pelayan restoran tersebut untuk memesan beberapa makanan

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan pun datang menghampiri jongdae

"aku pesan 2 bulgogi lalu ramen nya 1 tapi yang besar dan minuman nya lemon ice dan jus manga lalu bapao 1 piring isi ayam dan bacon"pesan jongdae pada pelayan itu

Minseok kaget kenapa jongdae tau yang ia sukai saat pelayan itu pergi minseok langsung bertana pada jongdae

"kau!tau dari mana aku menyukai itu semua?'tanya minseok

"bodoh,dulu saat sejak kecil siapa yang sering merengek minta bapau rasa ayam dan bacon huh" jawab jongdae dengan flat face nya

Benar juga sejak kecil minseok sudah menyukai bapau rasa daging daripada rasa yang manis manis

"permisi tuan makanan sudah datang selamat makan!"ucap pelayan yang baru datang itu

"woah gomawo bapaaoo"minseok senang saat melihat bapo itu masih hangat dan wanginya menggoda minseok untuk memakan nya

Saat minseok ingin mengambil bapaonya jongdae melarangnya lalu mengambil piring itu dan menaikan nya tinggi tinggi

"tidak akan ku berikan!habisi makananmu lalu setelah itu kau boleh memakan ini"perintah jongdae pada minseok

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya jongdae yang melihatnya pun langsung terkekeh ingin sekali ia mencium bibir plum itu tapi kemudian ia langsung tersadar dan memakan makanan nya

.

.

.

.

.

"jongdaee aku sudah selesai sini bapaonyaa"ucap minseok bersemangat

"sebentar tidakah ingin selca dulu?lama kita tak berselca minseok"ucap jongdae yang langsung mengeluarkan handphone nya

1

2

3

Cekrek!

"woah bagus minseok ini nanti akan ku upload,nah sekarang ambil ini makan bapao ini sisakan untuku jangan habisi semua"seru jongdae yang masih memainkan handphone nya dan memberikan piring bapao itu pada minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdaee aku sudah kenyangg bisakah kita langsung ke bioskop sajaaa"rengek minseok pada jongdae

" ck-iya nanti aku ingin mengupload foto tadi min bersabarlah"jawab jongdae yang sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya kea rah minseok

'Ting'! handphone minseok berbunyi saat dilihat ternyata itu adalah notifikasi dari pesan ia membuka pesan itu lalau membacanya

Leeteuk Eomma 3

Seokkie sayang jangan pulang larut malam,jika kau tidak patuh tidak boleh masuk rumah^^baik baik nde datingnya saranghae nae aegya 3

Minseok membaca pesan apa ia tidak salah baca?dating dengan siapa?  
"JONGDAE!KENAPA KAU BILANG KE EOMMAKU BAHWA KITA DATING HUH?KEMARI KAU KU BUNUH KAU!"bentak minseok

Jongdae yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa evil atas perbuatan nya dan membiarkan minseok meledak ledak dengan emosinya

"aku benarkan?apa salahku kau pikir jika orang hanya berduaan berpegag tangan lalu dinner bersama,apakah itu bukan dating?"ujar jongdae santai

 **.**

 **.**

 **King_kjd**

5000 Likes

 **King_kjd** Dating with **seokkie0326** thanks for today

125 Komentar

18 menit yang lalu

 **Zyxzjs** astaga pasangan baru ini tidak mengajak ku kalian jahat!

 **Iam_suho** hey jongdae bawa adiku pulang dengan utuh jangan sampai ada tanda dilehernya oke

 **k_jongin** astaga minseokkie hyung pantas saja bapao ini belum pulang sejak pagi ternyata ia bermesraan dengan makshluk kotak ini

 **seokkie0326** YAK!JONGDAE ITU BODOH JANGAN PERCAYA DENGAN CAPTION NYA AKU HANYA MENEMANINYA! **zyxzjs, iam_suho, k_jongin**

 **zyxjs** walaupun hanya menemaninya sudah dipastikan hanya berdua kan? **seokkie0326**

 **seokkie0326** astaga yixing! **zyxzjs**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae tertawa melihat perilaku minseok yang sedang bermain handphone nya saat ini mereka sudah membeli tiket bioskop nya dan sekarang yang mereka lakukan adalah 'menunggu'

"ughh yixing menyebalkan!ini semua karena mu bodoh!caption instagram mu membuat orang orang salah paham!mati kau kim fucking jongdae"gerutu minseok sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya

"hey ini instagram ku ,aku bebas mengupload dan membuat caption apa saja"jawab jongdae sambil mengelus kepala minseok

"uhh!kau menyebalkan seharian ini aku menemani kegiatan mu yang tidak penting sama sekali!"minseok masih merengek terkadang ia menghentakan kakinya melipat kedua tangan nya dan mengeluarkan pout nya

Sungguh jongdae ingin mencium bibir itu namun sekali lagi ia harus mengontrolnya karena bioskop sangat ramai

.

.

.

.

.

Skip

"jongdae aku takut kita selesai saja nde,jeball"rengek minseok pada jongdae

"anio jika kau takut kau bisa memeluk ku minatau meminta ku untuk menutup matamu,arraseo?"ujar jongdae

Minseok mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara menonton nya tapi saat di pertengahan film minseok terkejut karena filmnya mensorot bagian hantunya minseok ketakutan dan ia pun langsung mengingat perkataan jongdae

"jongdaee aku takutt"seru minseok yang langsung memeluk jongdae

"sst sudah sudah film ini sebentar lagi akan selesai lanjutkan saja"kata jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

Film sudah selesai sesuai perjanjian mereka akan pulang malam sudah semakin larut malm ini adalah pukul

10:23 pm KST

Minseok sudah mengatuk selama perjalanan ke parkir kadang minseok jalan dengan keadaan yang terhoyong hoyong layaknya orang mabuk,padahal ia hanya mengantuk

"jongdae apakah masih lama parkiran nya?"ucap minseok terbata bata

"sebentar lagi,nah minseok silahkan masuk aku tau kau mengantuk"perintah jongdae

Minseok pun mengangguk lalu langsung memasuki mobil jongdae,memakai savebelt dan langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi mobil

"Jongdaeee ngantukkk!"rengek minseok,astaga minseok sangat suka sekali merengek padahal ia itu punya adik tapi justu adiknya yang jarang sekali merengek

"yasudah kau tidur saja nanti ku antar kau sampai rumahmu dan jika sudah sampai aku akan membanguni mu"kata jongdae

"hum"-minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'tin-tin' suara mobil jongdae membuat para maid di rumah minseok langsung membuka kan pintu pagar agar jongdae bisa masuk

"minseok?bangunlah kau sudah sampai?"jongdae mencoba membangunkan minseok tapi tidak bisa,akhirnya ia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan minseok yang lelah karena perbuatanya tadi

Akhirnya jongdae pun menggendong minseok ala bridal style dan sontak itu pun membuat para maid khawatir

"tuan jongdae biar aku saja yang angkat nona minseok"ucap seorang maid

"tidak usah lebih baik kau buka kan saja pintunya aku ingin masuk"tolak jongdae lembut

Saat pintu dibuka terlihatlah 2 orang dewasa yaitu leeteuk dan kangin yang sedari tadi menunggu anaknya pulang

"oh jongdae,minseok kenapa?apa yang kau lakukan?"selidik leeteuk

"he'eh aku tidak melakukan apapun,minseok hanya mengantuk saat aku ingin membangun kan nya tapi aku tidak tega jadi aku menggendongnya ke kamarnya hehe bolehkan ajhuma?ajhussi"ucap jongdae dengan senyum 3 jarinya

"yasudah kau bawa minseok kekamarnya"ucap kangin yang langsung memberi jongdae jalan

.

.

.

.

"astaga minseok kenapa kau makin cantik saja jika sedang tidur"gumam jongdae

Jongdae sadar ini sudah malam bahkan tengah malam karena malm ini sudah pukul 11:30 pm KST

Saat jongdae hendak pulang sepasang tangan menriknya tangan itu adalah tangan milik leeteuk

"ini sudah tengah malam tidak baik jika kau keluar nanti kau pasti akan dikira komplotan penjahat,menginap lah jongdae aku akan menghubungi heechul nanti,kau mandi lah"perintah leeteuk pada dirinya

"oh,arraseo gomawo ajhuma ehem..bolehkah aku tidur dikamar minseok ajhumma?"ucap jongdae dengan seringai nya

"boleh saja sekarang kau mandi lah"ujar leeteuk

"arraseo ajhumma"jawab jongdae

Skip

Jondae sudah selesai dengan acara mandi nya dan langsung mengambil pakian untuk dia pakai,well jongdae sering kesini jadi tentu saja mengapa banyak baju jongdae dan jennie disini

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya minseok terkejut saat ada sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang nya erat saat itu iapun membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memeluk nya itu

"MWO?JONGDAE APA YANG IA LAKUKAN?KENAPA PAKAIAN KU JADI PIYAMA DAN KENAPA JONGDAE BERTELANJANG DADA ASTAGAA,JONGDAE IREONA!"Pekik minseok,bagaimana tidak saat ia baru bangun tidur ia melihat baju yang dikenakan nya semalam ia memakai baju kaos tebal dan celana jeans tapi kenapa sekarang berubah jadi piyama?

'eungh~' lenguh jongdae oh dia sudah bangun ternyata

"YAK!JONGDAE BANGUN!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HUH?''Bentak Minseok

"min kau sudah bangun ternyata,aku tidak melakukan apa apa kau yang meminta ku untuk menyentuh mu hingga jam 2 malam"jawab jongdae dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur

"kapan aku memintanya?kau pasti berbohong jongdae ini..tidak mungkin,ini mustahil"lirih minseok

"jika kau tak percaya lihat saja lehermu min~"kata jongdae

Minseok yang mendengarnya pun langsung berlari ke arah cermin

Perlahan minseok merapihkan rambutnya dan menurunkan sedikit pakaian nya

Benar saja minseok melihat tanda merah keunguan di lehernya jumlahnya banyak bahakan sangat banyak minseok menangis tak percaya jongdae sangat jahat melakukan 'itu' pada minseok

"jongdae...hiks..hikks kau jahat"ucap minseok sambil terisak

"Astaga min aku bercanda kenapa kau serius sekali"tawa jongdae pecah saat melihat tingkah minseok

Ia pun langsung mengahmpiri minseok dan memeluk nya erat

"sialan kau jongdae,lepas aku ingin mandi" ambek minseok pada jongdae dan langsung melepaskan pelukan nya

"min,mau akku temani mandi?"ucap jongdae dengan seringainya

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi jongdae siapa yang melakukan nya?sudah pasti minseok

"MESUM!KELUAR AKU INGIN MANDI!"ucap minseok yang langsung meninggalkan jongdae yang tengah tertawa evil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae sini kita makan bersama jangan sungkan sungkan seperti baru kenal saja"ucap leeteuk yang melihat jongdae ingin pulang

"ah terimakasih ajhumma tapi ku rasa tidak usah aku sudah merepotkan semalam"tolak jongdae sopan

"Hei hyung!ayolah sarapan disini,anggaplah ini rumah mu,lagipula kau kan akan menjadi anggota keluarga ini dan menikah dengan minseok hyung"tambah jongin

"HEH!SHIREO AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAN PRIA KOTAK SEPERTINYA!"minseok membulatkan matanya saat adiknya mengatakan seperti itu what the hell!apa apaan jongin itu

"aigo minseok jadi semalam itu apa huh?bukan kah kalian berdua dating?jadi apa artinya semalam?"ucap suho yang entah dari mana muncul

"astaga suho hyung aku hanya menemani nya dia yang memaksaku,appa eomma jangan tertipu dengan caption nya ndee jebaaall"rayu minseok

"sayang appa percaya padamu kok,tapi perjodohan mu dengan jongdae tetap akan berjalan"ucap kangin pada anaknya itu

Astaga minseok bisa gila kenapa semua orang senang sekali menjodohkan nya dengan jongdae

"sudahlah jongdae ini masih pagi kalian kampus kalian dibuka siang kan?ayolah sudah lama kau tidak makan bersama kami"ucap suho

"baiklah"-jongdae

.

.

.

.

.

Skip

 ** _Jongdae Side_**

Jongdae pulang kerumahnya lalu disambut baik oleh maid dan satpam rumahnya

"aigoo hanggeng lihatlah anakmu dia seharian menghilang menemani calon istri nya astagaa aku tidak sabar menikah-kan kaliann"ucah heechul saat melihat jongdae pulang

"jongdae bagaimana?apa yang kau lakukan?apakah kau sudah melakukan 'itu' ku dengar dari leeteuk kau tidur bersama minseok"tanya hanggeng

"YAK!Hanggeng apa yang kau bicarakan!aigoo jongdae appamu itu sungguh mesum kuharap kau tidak menular appamu"ucap heechul sambil berdoa

"Appa Eomma sudah sudah aku baru pulang astaga aku lelah oh ya eomma aku tidak ingincepat cepatmenikah apa lagi punya anak,untuk appa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ke minseok"jawab jongdae yang langsung memasuki kamarnya

.

.

.

.

 ** _Minseok Side_**

"ASTAGAAA SEBAIKNYA TADI AKU MENOLAK UNTUK IKUT KALIAN!LIHAT AKU MENJADI NYAMUK SEPERTI INI"minseok kesal ia sudah senang saat jongin dan suho mengajaknya untuk ke mall tapi ia malah menjadi nyamuk seperti ini lihatlah jongin sedang menyuapi kyungsoo dan suho-pun juga begitu menyuapi yixing

Minseok?dia hanya melihat apa yang hyung dan dongsaeng nya itu lakukan  
#poorumin:')

"Astaga hyung sekali saja tidak berteriak teriakan mu ini membuat kupingku sakit!"ucap jongin pada kakak nya itu

"jonginnie tidak boleh seperti itu pada hyung nya itu tidak sopan"ucap kyungsoo yang langsung menenangkan kekasihnya itu

"teriakan nya berisik soo kupingku sakit~"manja jongin yang langsung di peluk oleh kyungsoo

Minseok menggerutu suho yang melihatnya pun langsung memeluk yixing dan berkata

"yixinggie baby,kapan kita akan menikah aku tidak sabar ingin jadi ayah"tanya suho pada yixing sekaligus memanas manasi adiknya

"mollayo myunnie aku sudah memberi tahu mama baba dia merindukan mu myunnie"jawab yixing smbil memainkan handphone nya

"bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama?"usul jongin

"aku setuju nanti poseku dengan yie baby yang bagus agar seperti foto prwedding"lagi lagi suho memanas manasi adiknya itu

"SIALAN KAU HYUNG,JONGIN!KALIAN MEMANASI KU,AKU PERGI!"minseok kesal ia merasa seperti nyamuk disana ia pun keluar dari sana

Sepanjang perjalanan ia menggerutu kesal sampai pada akhirnya

BRUK!

Ia menabrak seseorang minseok pun langsung meminta maaf dan membantu barang barang yang jatuh itu

"uh mianhae"ucap minseok menyesal

"yasudah tidak apa apa"kata orang itu

Minseok mendongak untuk memberikan barang yang jatuh tadi namun

"JENNIE!KAU ADIK SI KOTAK ITU KAN?AKU SUDAH LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU DENGANMU AAH AKU RINDU"pekik minseok bagaimana tidak?ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia rindukan,jennie!dia adik jongdae

"Seokkie oppa,calon kaka ipar ku ah kau tambah cantik oppa"kata jennie menggoda minseok

"Astaga kenapa semua orang yang bertemu ku selalu bilang bahwa aku calon nya jongdae yatuhan apa salahku"ucap minseok melembut

"hihi oppa kau kan memang calon kaka ipar ku kau lelaki tapi wajahmu saja lebih cantik dari ku pantas saja jongdae oppa tergila gila dengan mu ditambah lagi tubuhmu itu berisi pantas saja jongdae oppa makin tergila denganmu"ujar jennie panjang lebar

"astaga,yasudah,jennie apakah kau lapar?aku lapar sekalian aku yang traktir deh"rayu minseok pada calon adik iparnya itu

"oppa bukan kah kau tadi habis keluar dari restoran?dan kau lapar lagi?aigoo"ucap jennie

"Yak!aku tidak makan disan aku merasa seperti nyamuk,kau tahu suho hyung dan yixing sedang berfoto foto sambil berpelukan,jongin dan kyungsoo sedang suap suapan aku merasa seperti nyamuk"kesal minseok

"kenapa oppa tidak menghubungi jongdae oppa saja,pasti oppa tidak akan merasa seperti nyamuk"goda jennie

"Astaga aku tidak punya hubungan apa apa dengan jongdae"

.

.

.

.

.

Skip

Minseok pulang dengan wajah lelah dan kantong belanja di tangan kanan dan kiri nya para maid yang elihatnya pun langsung mangambil kantong belanja minseok dan membawanya ke kamar minseok

"Aigoo,seokkie mana adik dan kakak mu?kenap kau pulang sendiri?"tanya leeteuk bertubi tubi

"aku tidak tau eomma,aku meninggalkan nya aku merasa seperti nyamuk disana dan aku bertemu jennie adiknya si kotak sialan lalu aku belanja dengan nya dan sama saja dia menggodaku dia bilang bahwa aku kakak iparnya"jawab minseok sedikit ketus

"jennie benar sayang dalamwaktu dekat kalian akan di nikahkan tadi heechul dan hanggeng ke sini membicarakan tentag pernikahan kalian"ucap leeteuk yang langsung dihadiahi gidikan jijik dari anaknya

"Andwae!aku tidak mau,yasudah eomma aku ingin mandi lalu tidur"minseok berkata sambil berdecak dan itu membuat leeteuk tertawa terbahak bahak

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC dulu ah :v**

 **Nah ini chapter 2 nya moga sudi bacanya :'v ini epep ngetiknya baru 2jam yang lalu pendek yeh?kaya badan aing :')  
see you in next chap muach :* ayaflu **

**-Jen Kiyowo**

 **2199 word**


End file.
